


Flirtations

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Ian, Mickey, and Emma [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey go to a school function with their daughter and one of the mothers starts flirting with Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirtations

**Author's Note:**

> Ian is back from his deployment in the army. Emma is now in 1st grade.

It’s their first time going to a school function as a family; Ian, Mickey, and Emma, and both Ian and Mickey are a little nervous about it. They’re never sure how people are going to react to Emma having two Dads. Not only do they not want to be treated differently than the other parents but they don’t want Emma to be treated differently because of it. They had tried to talk each other out of it but then the other would decide it was best to go. So here they were, in a room full of first graders and their parents. To Ian and Mickey’s relief each person they meet seems to be okay with the situation, if they aren’t they’re very good at hiding it.  

It doesn’t take long for them to lose each other in the crowd of parents. After Ian gets back from taking Emma to get a drink he finds Mickey nowhere in sight.

“Emma? You see your daddy anywhere?” Ian asks his daughter.

“Ummm,” Emma looks around, “Nope”

“Hmmm” Ian scans the crowd again.

After a little while of both Emma and Ian looking about the room Ian hears Emma excited voice.

“Oh look there’s Daddy!” Emma exclaims, pointing to where her eyes were looking. “He’s talking to my friend Clare’s mommy”

Ian follows his daughter’s finger and notices Mickey, clearly uncomfortable and watches Clare’s mom twirling her hair as she talks to him.

“I wanna say hi” Emma starts to make her way over to Mickey.

“Wait a minute,” Ian says grabbing Emma’s hand. “Let’s let Daddy talk to Clare’s mom for a little bit.”

Clare’s mom breaks eye contact with Mickey momentarily causing Mickey to look around the room for Ian. When he finally spots him, Ian looks at Mickey, almost laughing and raises his eyebrows jokingly. Mickey looks at him, scowling, shaking his head. Clare’s mom turns back to Mickey and Ian chuckles to himself. He turns to Emma.

“What’s so funny, Daddy?” she asks.

“Nothing, sweetheart” He turns back to Mickey’s direction, who’s looking down at his hands, playing with them, nodding as Clare’s mom continues to talk to him. Ian still finds it amusing until he sees Clare’s mom put her hand on Mickey’s bicep, to Mickey’s shocked face. A small spark of jealousy enters Ian as the woman touches one of Ian’s favorite parts of Mickey’s body. _Oh hell no._

Ian crouches down to Emma. “Emma, baby. Why don’t you go play with your friends for a little bit?”

“Why?” She asks looking up at him curiously.

“I need to go rescue your father” Ian says patting Emma’s cheek and winking at her.

She laughs and gives him a cheerful “Okay” as she runs off to join her friends.

Ian makes his way over to Mickey and Clare’s mom.

“Hey, babe” Ian says casually, moving to Mickey reaching behind him to grab his ass, causing Mickey’s body to jump.

“Hey” Mickey looks at Ian darkly after he gets past the shock of having his ass grabbed. “Nice of you to join, asshole”

Clare’s mom looks confused.

Mickey sighs, “Ian this is Justine, Clare’s mom. Justine this is Ian, Emma’s uhh…other Dad” He says wrapping his arm around the back of Ian, grabbing a fistful of is red hair playfully.

“Oh. Oh. I’m sorry! I had no idea”

“Its fine,” Ian says smiling. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to borrow Mickey here.”

“Oh no go ahead. I should probably find out what my Clare is doing anyway” Justine says, laughing uncomfortably as she walks away.

“Well that’s nice. You got yourself a girlfriend there, Mick.”

“Shuttup, man”

Ian laughs.

“You’re a fucking dick.” Mickey says shaking his head, smiling.

“Ha I’m sorry. I thought it was cute.”

“Yeah until you saw her hand on my arm.”

“I thought you deserved a rescuing” Ian says trying to sound gallant.

“Oh you did huh? You didn’t seem wanting to rescue when you first saw me”

“Thought you could hold your own.” He jokes.

“Gee thanks” Mickey says sarcastically.

“Come on. I’ll make it up to you tonight” Ian says softly in Mickey’s ear.

Mickey flinches at Ian’s soft voice and rolls his eyes, trying to not break into a smile but failing.

“I’ll tell Emma Aunt Fi was wanting a visit” Ian suggests. “Fiona’s been nagging about it to me for a while anyway.”

Mickey nods in agreement. “Alright, tough guy,” Mickey grins at using his old nickname for Ian. “But,” he starts as he grabs his husband’s arm, “you’re gonna pay for that public ass-grab later”

“Mmm I was hoping so,” Ian says sticking his tongue out as Mickey shoves him ahead, playfully.


End file.
